


Brother Dearest

by mlsb (Dathan)



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Creampie, Cuckolding, Extremely Underage, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Kink, Slut Tim Drake, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathan/pseuds/mlsb
Summary: When a swimming mishap shows Tim just how much more well endowed Jon is, Kon realizes that his kid brother's "harmless" crush on his boyfriend is a lot more dangerous when it is reciprocated.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jonathan Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Brother Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> DCkinkmeme: Kon and Tim had a very fulfilling sexual relationship until the first time Tim saw Jon's cock and realized it was way bigger than Kon's.
> 
> Ever since then, Kon is only allowed to eat Tim out right after Jon fucks him. He's never allowed to touch himself and is kept locked up in a cock cage, and in the rare occasions he is allowed to be in Tim, it's only for him to be used as a plug for Jon's cum and he's tied down so he can't thrust or anything.
> 
> BP if sometimes they just slam the bedroom door on him and make him listen and not be able to watch.

Two weeks ago, Kon would have never expected his life to veer into the dumpster fire that is the present.

Then, it was a beautiful summer day, the sun was shining overhead in that wide, blue, Kansas sky, meaning it was hot as hell. The pastures were frying in the heat, the farmhouse’s AC had gone kaput, and the barn was an oven. So, the only place in Smallville that Kon could bring his boyfriend without him melting was the old watering hole. It was dressed up from just being a literal hole in the ground. Clark and Kon built a dock and everything a few years ago. It was the perfect place for a date and to bring Jon along. Every time Kon brought Tim home, Jon would pop up, more eager and excited for him than even Kon was. It used to annoy him until Clark gently informed him that little kids, like a ten-year-old Jon, had little harmless crushes. Not to worry about it at all. That it would all go away when Jon got a little older would find someone he liked for himself.

Kon didn’t think Tim was helping matters, always encouraging the little guy. He let him stay when he whined, took him along when he complained, and defending him when Kon got pissed. He could see why Tim is more tolerant of Jon’s annoying tendencies. With a demon brat like Damian at home, Jon would seem like a God-send of a younger brother. He decided to chill on the dock instead, anyway.

So Kon and Jon fooled around in the pond, splashing, dunking, and swimming; eventually, Jon wanted to race.

Kon had been letting the kid win the past few times, being a good big brother and all, but the kid was just doing it cause he thought he would look like a stud in front of Kon’s boyfriend. He couldn’t have that, mainly because he’s pretty sure that the kid has been taking peeks at Tim and Kon while in bed too. Not to mention outright jacking off when Tim was in the shower. So yeah, Kon may receive a tiny bit of joy creaming this kid.

It was no contest really, years in Hawaiian water rescues galore. If Kon grinned a little when his little brother’s plans went up in smoke, well, he was a good big brother, and that meant being a jerk sometimes. By the time Jon made it to the dock, Tim was already giving Kon his victory kiss.

Kon gave the kid credit, he wasn’t a poor sport. He was bobbing in the pond with a sour face, but not crying or anything. Then he climbed out of the water and won right then and there. Sometime during the race, Jon’s swimsuit fell off, evidenced by him standing there buck naked, unaware that his massive schlong was just hanging out in the open.

Now Kon could fill out a speedo just fine, more than fine even, but God damn, Jon was on a different level. The damn thing nearly to his knees and thick as his wrist, sure Jon was still a kid, but the thing was enormous and, more importantly, put Kon to shame.

Tim noticed that if the bug eyes and dropped jaw weren’t enough, Kon could see him lick his lips at the sight of that massive piece of meat. His eyes traced a little drop of water that slid down the weighty length, tracing every curve and vein.

Jon finally noticed his naked cock, he tried to cover up, all blushing and virginal, even though if Kon had that sort of equipment, he’d show it off at the drop of a hat. Jon, though, tried to cover up, but his hands were too small to hide it entirely. He’d guess like a third of it was hidden, the rest dangled proudly despite what its owner wanted. Its almost as if he couldn’t control it. Tim couldn’t seem to control himself, either.

Then Jon covered-up, Tim dove to him like a man on a mission. In a second, he was right there, “helping” him covering up. If by “helping someone cover-up,” included stroking your bare hand. Sliding sensually against it, sliding beneath the kid’s hand to cup the dick as much as possible. Jon looked to Tim’s face, a gaze fixated on his monstrous length. Deep down, Kon knew that Jon recognized the passion in Tim’s eyes, and knew that he had all of Tim’s attention to himself. The moment right before Tim got it in his head to go ahead and rub the cock, Kon appeared. He put Tim’s hat over the hand that was fixing to jack off his ten-year-old brother’s foot-long cock. Tim let go like a dog with his favorite stick.

With a single nod, Jon took off. Flying back to the house. That’s when the fight started. Kon called him out, Tim said he was paranoid, the conversation went down from there. He left, and they haven’t talked for a week when Jon asks if Kon and Tim have broken up. He doesn’t answer.

It’s after Jon’s little party that Kon hears anymore on the subject. He hears a giggle from the wall, from Jon’s room. With a bit of X-ray vision, he sees right in, something Clark expressly said was against the rules. The kid was on his phone. Kon thought he was just looking at memes with his friends until he saw the name at the top of the screen: TIMMY!!!♥♥♥.

T: Happy Birthday, Jon.

J: Tim!!! I’m so happy you texted!

T: Thank you, sorry for missing your birthday.

J: That’s okay. Are you coming next weekend, though?

T: _typing…_

J: Are you and Conner still together?

T: It’s a bit complicated at the moment, I’m not sure that Kon will appreciate me coming over there anytime soon.

J: Is it because you two had a fight? Well, even if you aren’t friends anymore, we can still be friends! You can come to play with me. If Kon gets mad, he can’t say anything because I would be the one that invited you!

T: I’m not sure if that is a good idea.

J: Is it because I lost my trunks last week? That’s not a problem. It’s not a problem when you helped me either.

T: I don’t know, perhaps it was inappropriate.

J: I liked it when you helped me

T: _typing… Read._

Tim didn’t answer. Frankly, Kon didn’t want the answer. He needed to end this now before Tim gets freaked out, or… This needed to get sorted out. There was a little star by Tim’s name telling him he was his favorite person to call. This was his least favorite reason to call: he swallowed everything down, no matter how justified he is, no matter how in the wrong Tim is, Kon will call himself an idiot, and everything will be alright. Ring… ring… ring… Dammit, voicemail.

“Tim,” Kon started in a small voice. “I’m so sorry…

After a long heartfelt waxing of the heart, Tim was coming over next weekend, they would be watching a movie, Tim’s choice. Maybe then Tim will stop trying to get dicked down by a recent eleven-year-old. Jon will be at a friend’s house that night, there’s popcorn, they’ll make it work. Things will turn out okay. He managed to get dinner done before the doorbell rang. When he opened the door, a nervous Tim appeared holding sunflowers and a gift. The little package had technicolor birthday cakes plastered all about. When he tried to look past the paper, all he could see was the lead lining, just like Kon’s birthday gifts.

“It’s for Jon,” Tim shrugged. “He sent me a billion messages when I didn’t come.”

Kon let that slide, he guided him in, pulling the chair out and everything. They managed to have a lovely evening. Dinner came out well, Kon managed to keep it off his nice clothes, some good conversation, and no fighting, neither of them even brought up Jon. However, the strangest thing was when the little package occupied his mind the entire meal, all the way from the living room coffee table. It was flat like a book, but light like a video game box, but those didn’t have the little rattle that he couldn’t quite place. He didn’t let it show, though, he was probably gonna get lucky tonight. Supersenses never lie, and they were saying that Tim had prepped for the evening. Maybe a little action after the movie, Tim was talking about a thriller-horror, and that always got him going. They were already snuggled up on the couch as the door opened. The movie started when Jon walked into the room. There he was, carrying all his stuff for his sleepover, just as neatly packed as it was when he took off.

“Hey, what happened, Lil buddy?” Kon asked, maybe less than pleased. “I thought you were at Jacob’s house.”

“Jacob and his brother are at their stepdad’s this week,” Jon replied almost casually. “Their mom won a trial, so they weren’t at home. Their dad told me when he started throwing cans.”

The sympathy card worked on Tim, he scooted over and opened up a place on the couch. Jon nearly leaped to fill it, jumping over the back, flourished with an excited greeting. Popping right on the other side of Tim. The title hadn’t even popped up when Jon snuggled deep into his side. It was unfortunate positioning that Tim laying his head on Kon’s chest resulted in Jon pressed against Tim’s ass. Unfortunate positioning.

“You have a gift,” Kon mentioned. “Tim brought it.”

“Hmm?”

“A birthday gift,” Kon elaborated. “It’s right there.”

Jon looked excitedly at the coffee table, the present neat in the center, and gone in a second. The little kid had the widest grin possible, almost like someone gave him a million bucks. He looked up at Tim with the most earnest eyes, begging it to be true. Tim nodded– once. It was strange. Despite the obvious eagerness Jon had, the longer he held that gaze with Tim, the less his fingers flexed and tore and the edges of the wrapping. Odd from a kid that Kon’s seen tear through a Christmas tree worth of presents in minutes.

“I think I’ll wait for mom and dad,” he said, measuredly, setting down the package.

Before Kon could ruin the evening and call out that shady behavior, Jon jumped. The first double homicide appeared on screen, a predictable jump-scare really, but he managed to spill all the popcorn. When they got through the cleanup and unpaused the movie, Jon had somehow managed to end up between them on the couch curled up under a blanket with Tim. If that wasn’t bad enough that Jon got between Kon and making out, possible bone town, and most importantly, Tim, he kept on shivering and trembling cause of the movie. After the killer starts stalking the first blonde, he freaks out started tearing through the pack he took to the slumber party. After he emptied his backpack, he super sped up the stairs and back down.

“I can’t find him!” Jon whimpered. “I can’t find Tobo!”

“What’s Tobo?”

“His stuffed elephant,” Kon answered. Which was ridiculous, because Jon hasn’t needed to sleep with his stuffed animal since he was three. He couldn’t imagine Jon taking it to a sleepover, given how much he was trying to seem like an adult. “Where’d you leave him?”

“I don’t know! He was wrapped in my blanket. I—I— I think he fell out on the way b-back.”

“Well, we can pause the movie until you find him—” the thunderclap cut Kon off. Jon started to whimper. When he turned his big puppy-dog eyes on Kon, he knew he was gonna get wet.

He took off into the rainy night, alone. It would be too dangerous to let Jon fly in this weather. Scanning as much as far as he could for little stuffed elephant, Kon immediately thought it was a lost cause. It only took a few minutes for the rain to start coming in. With the howling winds and the sheets of water coming down, when the dry riverbeds swell with black waters, it seems like Tobo is gone for good. He’s about to turn back when he finally hears them. Despite the supersenses, the storm drowns out a lot of noise. Kal and Kara could see and hear through it; Kon less so. Jon probably can’t hear him and thinks Kon can’t either.

“Jon, Jon, stop.”

“Why? You were touching me before, and you liked it when I touched you right now!”

“I’m afraid—”

“Do you not like me anymore.”

“It’s not that, it’s— wait! Jon, stop… ”

“You like it. At the pond, you liked touching it. Right now, you liked touching it under the blanket. You can’t stop looking at it now when it’s outside my pants. You want to touch it skin to skin, like before.”

“We need to stop…”

“I hid the elephant in the apple grove.”

“What?”

“I put him there so that Conner would be away, and so I could touch you like he does. I know I like you, just as much as Conner does, but I won’t fight you, I won’t make you sad. Just show me how to make you happy like Conner does.”Kon looked back at the farmhouse. Still, on the couch, Jon sat where Kon had before. The kid opened his fly and kicked off his jeans. His massive cock flopped out, meaty and thick with considerable balls to match like they took some porn star’s giant horse-dong and stuck it between Jon’s coltish legs. “Show me how.”

With a tentative hand, Tim cupped around the base of the thick length. It barely could cover half the schlong. He tried to wrap as much of the girth with his fingers, but he couldn’t even get around the flaccid thing. Still, he pointed it up, limp and heavy, and gave it a few hesitant tugs. In a prepubescent phenomenon, the massive cock started to fill immediately. The prominent head rose gradually until it stood at attention. Somehow bigger than before. Jon was keening, moaning as he watched Tim’s hand dragged all the way to the head and back down to the hefty balls. Panting, he reached out for Tim’s face, like when he was littler and wanted to be picked up, and Tim readily supplied.

Jon slammed their lips together, didn’t seem like he knew much about what he was doing, but he made up in eagerness. Getting an eleven-year-olds tongue shoved down his throat seemed to do it for Tim. Returning everything he got from the kid with gusto. That timid rubbing turned into hardcore jacking off of that rigid cock. Standing at least twice as tall as Kon’s own eight inches. It was a surprise that the boy wasn’t turning blue, from all the blood taken away. Jon started jerking his hips into Tim’s hand, he pulled away, moaning and panting, grunting as starred at himself getting jacked off. Tim followed his gaze, he brought his mouth down on that big head, taking in as much as he could, going as far, and for as long as he could before choking. Before long, he was bobbing his head, sucking as much as he could down. Jon turned into a wanton mess, whining at the new experience. With a few more bucks of the hips, he threw his head back, letting out a high-pitched moan, unloading. Maybe because he was half Kryptonian, there was definitely something pumping up that long shaft. Pouring into Tim’s mouth, which he eagerly swallowed. Something he never did for Kon.

He slowly drifted down into the flooded grove, watching still, no matter how much it hurt his heart. Around him, the trees leered overhead, and the black waters rose beneath him. He refocused onto the tree in from of him. There he was greeted by the smile of the blue stuffed elephant hidden in its hollow. Dry, despite the storm around it, even as Kon let the rain soak him to the bone.

When he looked back at the house, they were still on the couch, Tim licking up every last drop off of Jon’s still rigid dick. They were silent when Tim finished. Even after blowing his first load, Jon still seemed ready for action. He popped off the couch and pulled Tim along by the hand, his massive cock bobbing and giant balls swinging as the swollen member lead the way. Tim followed a naked Jon up the stairs. As they climbed up together, Kon grasped the elephant from the tree and pulled it in close. He floated silently onto the porch and quietly entered his home.

The couch where, mere seconds before, Jon became a man, occupied the entirety of his focus. The only evidence of Tim’s indiscretion was Jon’s clothes spread about the living room, match the ones Tim’s tossing around Jon’s room. His eyes move to the gift still on the coffee table, still wrapped up. Tim hopped on the bed, spreading his legs while on hands and knees. The present is light in his hands, despite the weight it held on his mind this entire evening. Jon climbs on top, his smaller body easily settling in between Tim’s legs. Despite the lead screening, the only fastening on the paper is scotch tape. Jon brought his mammoth length to bear, the long meat stretching all the way from Tim’s ass to Tim’s leaking dick. After Kon used his TTK to remove the tape, he paused just as Jon did in the room above. The monstrous length set poised at Tim’s ready hole, but Jon still held himself at the rim.

“Please. Please, do it,” Tim begged. There was a keening whine to his voice.

“You didn’t want to be here with me,” Jon said. “you wanted Conner.”

Kon held his breath, his hand poised at the box, the other ready to rip the sleeve away.

“No, no. I came here for you, just for you. Only you, I was waiting for you. Just you. Please!”

His hand jerked the box without a thought. Black Speedos, the things were skimpy on the model on the box. The thing would barely have room for Kon, and they would be downright obscene on Jon. Tim never came to make things right. His boyfriend came for Jon and the slab of meat between his legs. There was nothing Kon could have done, Tim was already gone, and Kon was the excuse to be there. He flew up the stairs, only stopping right in front of the door. Not that Kon wouldn’t confront them directly, Kon could burst through, and start shouting, but Kon was too late. Right when he was about to break down the door, Jon entered Tim.

He just popped in there, big and powerful, his baby brother pushed in, losing his virginity to Kon’s boyfriend. Jon and Tim both gasped, their moans synchronizing as Jon covered Tim’s back. It was Jon’s first experience as a man, and he was eager for it. Sliding in as much as he could, Tim pulling his spreading his ass to let as much in as quickly as possible. The thick girth stretching the rim to the limits, Jon driving that huge piece down for what seemed like ages. The wait wasn’t part of any sort of Jon’s patience, the kid had none. He was trying to pry right into that ass as fast as possible like it belonged to him. It just took time for something that big to get in. Tim went love-drunk the minute the head plugged him. Head braced against his forearms, there was not a peep of complaint from him as his guts were rearranged. Impaled on a kid’s cock, all he could do was pant and moan as more and more flesh past his prostate on its way to bury itself as deep as possible. He let out a big sigh when the kid’s huge balls settled against his taint.

After bottoming out, the little stud didn’t wait for a beat. Jon pulled nearly all the way out, his hips cocked high in the air. Only to plunge in all the way to the balls again. Pulling out and thrusting back into the channel yielding more to the giant cock. Again, and again, faster and faster each time, until he was nearly a blur to the human eye. His hips coming down onto Tim’s with a ton of force. So much so, that the balls smacked into Tim, slapping with a humongous clap with each plunge. Soon it was a chorus of plugging, squelching, and moaning that filled the house. The audience of one, Kon watched as Jon really gave it to Tim, like a fish to water. Kon watched the thick length plunge and thrust with a fierceness that Kon never used. Watching the kid plow the ass was like watching a combine tearing up a field when Kon looked on with a little sickle.

The kid buried himself in deep, hips nestling against Tim’s ass as close as possible. Reaching on his toes to stretch and try to shove his tongue past his boyfriend’s lips. As they were playing tonsil hockey, Jon kept a lead foot on the action downstairs. The ten-year-old humped like a dog in heat, thrusting as far his giant prick could take him. Eventually, the thrust became more and more forceful. The sound of the balls smacking, making a resounding pap, pap, pap, that paired with Tim’s deep guttural moans, until Jon cried out, head thrown back in his first shot of the ecstasy of sex. Kon could see him creaming himself, unloading what seemed to be load after load into Tim. Not a single moment of hesitation in filling his brother’s boyfriend. Kon’s alien eyes could watch as the kid’s cock throb and pump more and more cum into Tim’s ruined hole. For what seemed like hours, Jon stayed on top of Tim, rolling his hips, packing his seed further and further into him. Until finally, Jon pulled his wet cock from Tim’s gaping hole and rolled over onto his back. The massive length slowly wilting until it rested limply in the nook of his hip, still impressive and daunting as ever.

When Jon’s panting slowed, and his chest fell calmly when his eyes closed, and breathing quieted, Kon opened the door of his sleeping brother’s room. He floats, using his powers so that he drifts silently to the bed. In some way, this taught him something, Tim needed some extra umph to spice up their relationship. Give it to him hard, show him what he could do, and tonight could be just a memory. He was gentle in drifting to the foot of the bed. Jon still seemed tuckered out, it was way past his bedtime. Now, Kon was going to school him on the reciprocity of oral sex.

Perfect, Kon needed to clear out Tim before he got town. Doing it before would be… admitting to something he didn’t want to. No matter how wide it still gaped, the extended sphincter gushed with cum, overflowing the rim with glazed seed from his little brother’s cock, almost… tastier, this way. Focus. Get it out, and fast, but… there was so much…

Kon watched as a thick glob of cum dribble down the taint. Without hesitation, he licked it and its trail back to the rim. Eagerly, he dove in, his tongue spearing into the spread channel. Immediately, the bitter taste covered his taste buds as he started shoveling cum into his mouth. Tim turned his head over his shoulder, he didn’t say anything as he rested his head back onto his arms. There wasn’t any moaning like Jon got out of him. Compared to the racket before, the room now only had Jon’s snoring and Kon slurping his cum out of Tim. Kon spread Tim’s cheeks, reaching deeper and deeper. He used his powers to try to claw the rest of the seed beyond his tongue. However, the further he went, the less he could pull, like Tim’s body welcomed being filled by Jon’s seed and Kon was powerless to stop it.

When Kon cleared out as much as he could, not everything, but enough. He unbuckled his pants, brought himself to the entrance, it was going to be like a hot dog down a hallway, but Kon knew what to do. It was fine, everything was gonna be okay. He was about to prove his worth, until Tim put a hand on his chest, stopping him. The hand dragged across and went to Jon’s sleeping face parting his hair in a loving manner. Never has Kon felt so lonely so close to people he loved, and that he thought loved him. He slept alone in his bed that night. Perhaps for many nights to come as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2: Play Time
> 
> Willing to write whatever prompt you want (6k word max no restrictions) is you fill one of these prompts on the dckinkmeme, no restrictions.
> 
> [Jon/Tim] Loss of virginity, cuckolding, https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=1467134#cmt1467134
> 
> My Boyfriend's Back | Past Tim/Slobo, Tim/Lobo, Cuckold Tim/Kon, Size kink
> 
> https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=1479934#cmt1479934


End file.
